vasudha_the_perilous_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Plane of Earth
The Plane of Earth is a vast network of tunnels and caves. Above it is the Plane of Water and beneath it is the Plane of Fire. Therefore, the tunnels above are more likely to contain dripping moisture and those below are filled with salt and sweltering heat. Some tunnels are filled with veins of beautiful, glowing gemstones, others with perilous pitfalls and predatory creatures. Some are lit by gems and phosphorescent moss and others are in total darkness. Pallid mushrooms are the most common vegetation and food source, fed by water dripping from above. Some regions are stable enough to have been transformed into expansive dungeons, mines and underground kingdoms. Others are rocked by quakes on a regular basis. The Plane of Earth has many native species including Earth Elementals, xorns, basilisks, mephits, thoqqua and delvers. Deities: Psilofyr - The neutral good Myconid deity of community, healing and philosophy. He and the other mushroom people wish to live a pacifist existence as farmers and sages but will fight back if attacked. .Kurtulmak - The lawful evil god of Kobolds has laid several traps throughout this Plane hoping to kill off dungeon delvers and claim all of its treasurers for himself. He also wishes to claim vengeance on Garl Glittergold, the god of gnomes, who has been his rival since they were both mortals. He was once a servant of Tiamat who was sent to retrieve an item which Glittergold stole from his horde. Glittergold trapped his pursuer in a dungeon by causing a rock slide that killed several of his men. Kurtulmak was able to ascend to divinity but has yet to face Tiamat again after failing in his mission. Garl Glittergold - The lawful good god of Gnomes explores the caverns of the Plane of Earth to find rare treasures to give to his followers. Kurtulmak has set several snares for him but he usually succeeds in thwarting them. He seems to take some degree of joy in foiling the evil Kobold and enraging him as a result. Ptah - This lawful neutral Pharonic deity of craftsmen and architects once taught Hephastus who in turn taught Moradin. He was said to be among the first of the Unnamed Overdeity's creations, formed from a primordial clay. He, in turn, used the primordial clay to create the Pharonic Pantheon to rule over the various aspects of the multiverse. He later bore a child with a mortal priestess who ascended to become Imhotep, a neutral good demigod of healing and physicians. Ptah resides somewhere on the Plane of Earth watching over the primordial clay, ready to create new gods of men to protect mortals if commanded to by the Unnamed Overdeity. Hephastus - Although this neutral good Olympian deity is permitted to reside on Olympus, he spends most of his time here in his forge creating wondrous items, magic armor and weapons and constructs to aid heroes. He is said to be the most masterful craftsman in the multiverse, trained by the Pharonic Deity Ptah (father of Imhotep) and later a master who instructed Moradin. Moradin - The lawful good god of Dwarves has also set up an underground kingdom here from which he forges great weapons and armor to give to his followers on the material plane. Moradin has built up a strong defense which has so far prevailed against the attacks from Maglubiyet whose forces outnumber his own. Maglubiyet - The neutral evil god of goblins wishes to conquer the plane for himself and take all of its treasure. He has created a tunnel empire in which his followers breed in great numbers. Geb - This Chaotic Neutral Pharonic Pantheon deity shaped the Plane of Earth. He married Nut, a Pharonic Pantheon goddess who created the Plane of Air. Once all of the elemental planes were formed, material from them was used to create the material plane and the stars and skies above it. The goddess Gaea was then born as the avatar of the material plane and Uranus was born as the avatar of space in the material plane. These beings created life on the material plane before Uranus' power was stolen by Cronus who in turn had his power stolen by Zeus. Geb usually resides on Tuat but sometimes visits the Plane of Earth to check-in on his creation.